


Long Nights

by TheTwinSisters



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwinSisters/pseuds/TheTwinSisters
Summary: Sometimes a ordinary night can become long nights.Some moments mostly happens at nights. Bad or Good.





	1. Crickets

Crickets. This is the noise in which I sleep all night.  Or tried to. But only they are starting to get annoying but it is better than sleeping to the sound of walkers. I'm alone in my room.  _ Yes my room, cause we finally found an amazing place where everyone has their own room. _ When I hear a noise, other than crickets, near my window. So I get up and take a look, when I see is Alicia, going around the wall.  _Oh yeah she's on patrol today._ I watch her, her face a little tired, carrying a weapon that seemed to weigh twice her weight.  _How does she stand it?_

I go back to my bed, try to sleep but can't, so get up again and head outside. It's a little hot, when I feel a light breeze, take a deep breath watching everything, and I see her again, taking her post so I go there. As I approach I see that she has her hair in the shape of a ponytail.  _As I said it is hot._ So before I get close enough to touch her she turns and gives me a smile.

"Hey Al. What are you doing here at this time?".

“I couldn't sleep, so I got up for a walk and saw you here alone and thought about giving you company. Can I?” I say, pointing to a seat beside her.

"Sure. I know how it goes, it happens to me sometimes too. Even being in a peaceful place for the first time I take a long time to sleep. Or I don't sleep at all,” she says looking up at the sky. 

"I know. It is very annoying that we could sleep quietly knowing that nothing would happen, that we are safe, but still I keep thinking that something is about to happen at any moment ..... my mind doesn’t turn off” I say rubbing my hand on my face.

“I have this feeling too. Strange right? Are we paranoid or is something really going to happen?” she says looking at me.

"I don’t know. I think the two maybe. Does anyone else feel this way? I wonder if this is normal.”

"I dont know. I don’t think so. We've been in this place for five months now and I haven't seen anyone talk about it. Everyone sleeps with the crickets,” she says with a smile.

“Maybe we're paranoid then. If Morgan is not feeling this way, who are we to feel. Since he's the most paranoid of all” I say laughing.

"Hahaha. You're right. Maybe we're imagining things and hoping that everything goes to shit. When it's all the other way around.”

“Because that's what we're used to. Always fighting, surviving, killing. Maybe we don't have to do this anymore.” I say playing with a knife.

“Maybe you are right. We're really paranoid,” she says, smiling.

“It's the fault of those goddamn crickets! I swear to God!” I say laughing and she accompanying me.

"I know! I hate those crickets!”.

So we stood there talking, keeping company to one and another. Who would’ve thought that my insomnia would result me sitting in an uncomfortable chair with Alicia's company.  _And I kind’ve liked it._

~~~~~~~~~~

Light hits my face, and it was hotter, much warmer, especially on my right side.  _What fuck?._ So I open my eyes and protect them with my left hand, as I can't lift my right arm, and turn to see what's stopping me and see brown hair on my shoulder. Alicia. Embraced in my arm.  _So we stayed here until dawn and slept together._ I think about taking it off, but I stop and stand there. Watching her. Listening to your breath. Something that hadn't happened to her for a long time. Sleeping. 

We stand there for another fifteen minutes when I feel her move and get off my shoulder.  _It’s numb. Great._ She turns to me and says, “I'm sorry. I didn't know I slept on you yesterday. I don't even remember sleeping at all”.

"It's all right. Do not worry. In fact I didn't even feel it."  _Lie._ "I don't remember sleeping either, it seems we pass out."

"Even so. I bet your arm is sore,” she says with a worried face.

"Is not. Don't worry”.  _Another lie._ “I think we'd better go and have some coffee and see what the day is waiting for us” I say getting up and reaching for her.

"Okay," she says taking my hand.

Before we continue to get in she says, "Thank you .... for yesterday I mean .... I needed it."

"Of course. It was my pleasure .... actually I was needing it too .... so thank you” we exchanged smiles and I indicated for her to go ahead.

When she goes, I squeeze my arm to improve the pain and numbness.  _Damn, but it was worth it._


	2. Somebody

_ A week later. _

I was fixing the fence when suddenly I start to hear screams and people running towards the gates, so I look at Sarah who was helping me and say "What's going on?". "How will I know." We looked at each other and decided to head toward the commotion. Arriving there I see people looking toward the gates discussing something. _What the hell is going on?!_

I see June, Morgan, John, Strand, Dwight and Alicia arguing and Luciana trying to calm the rest of the people. I go towards them and ask "What the hell is going on here?!" They stop for a minute and look at me. "There's someone outside the gates asking for help," says June.

"What? Someone? Like a new person?” I ask.

“But of course Al! What a dumb question,” Strand says with his hands on his hips. I show him the middle finger.

“You understood what I meant. And why didn't you let him in?”

“That's exactly what we were discussing. Should we let him in or no?” says Alicia looking at me for an answer.

"I dont know. I think so. You say he is asking for help, we should help him, right?” I answer.

"Calm down. We don’t know him. What if he tries to do something to us?” says Dwight.

“But he is desperate. Something must have happened to the poor fellow. We could at least give it a try,” says John.

"OK. Let's see what he has to say,” says Morgan. 

Then we open the gates and he rushes in, breathing hard, some blood on his shirt. We stopped him right there, and he immediately kneels in front of us surrendering, “Help me! Please! I beg! I am desperate. I don't know what else to do!” he says staring at us.

“What happened?” asks Alicia.

“I ran away from my camp. They are looking for me. But I'm looking for my sister, she ran away before me and I couldn't find her yet,” he says crying.

"Calm down. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” asks June, examining him.

"No. I am fine. Just tired, I didn't know where to go anymore. And I saw this place from afar and I thought I'd come check it out, see if my sister was here.”

“What's her name?” I ask interestedly.

“Janis. She has brown hair and is a little shorter than you.”

"No. Sorry. There is no Janis here.”

“I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so tired of running after her and running fromthem same time.” "What's your name?". "Tom". "Good Tom, get some rest and then we'll continue this conversation later," June says leading him inside.

"So what do you think?" Alicia asks me.

"Sincerely? I don’t know yet. He seems like a nice guy, but appearances can be deceiving, so .... I can only understand him better after I ask him a few questions,” I say, staring at her.

"You're right. We can't trust him yet. We need to keep our eyes open,” she says, heading toward June.

“He could be lying,” says Strand.

"Perhaps. But I'd like to interview him later,” I say, heading to my room. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~

It's already dark, so I head to the infirmary with my camera in hand. And I see him sitting in anguish.

“Hey. Are you ok?” I ask him sitting in front of his bed.

“Hi. I'm better. More willing to keep looking for her,” he says more confidently.

“So … before you do that I need to ask you some questions. It's not difficult,” I say, turning on my camera.

"OK. Sure". "How many people have you killed?". "One. When he tried to kill my sister.” "How many walkers have you killed?". "I've lost count, madam." "Madam? Please call me Al .... where are you from?“. “From a place called Paradise Ridge. It's not far from here.” "And why did you run away from there?". “That place was crazy, everyone was crazy, they're just after power. Nothing else matters to them.” "Understood. And haven't you seen your sister since when?“. “It's been a few days, I don't know where she is. I don't know what to do anymore” he begins to cry again “I promised her that I would take care of her no matter what.”

I turn off my camera and set it aside. "It'll be okay, Tom. Maybe we can help you find her."

"Hang on. Really? Would you do this for me?“. “We were used to doing these kinds of things. We decided to stop and think about our group for a while. But I think it's time to do something else again.” “Gosh. Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me.” "But of course. I think you better rest, because tomorrow is going to be a very long day. ”

~~~~~~~~~~

“You have got to be kidding me?!” says Strand.

"I'm not. I'm talking very serious! The guy is desperate! What else can we do?!” I say staring at him.

“We need to think straight about this. Take it easy,” says Luciana.

"Really? Until we resolve this, you'll know what happened to his sister. She could have died before we could get to her. We have no time to waste,” I say determinedly.

“I agree with Al. I think we should do this as soon as possible. They're being hunted,” Alicia says looking at me.

"Thanks! Somebody else?". "It's dangerous and very risky but .... but I think we should do it," says Wendell.

"Great. Everyone on board raise your hands.” Alicia, Wendell, Sarah, John, June and Morgan raised their hands.

"Wonderful. So most won. Let's do it like the old days,” I say taking a map of the area. "But first we need a plan."


	3. Trap

We split into groups, me with Tom and Luciana, Strand with Alicia, Morgan and Grace, and John and Dwight. Thanks to a photo Tom had on his pocket, we got a better sense of what Janis looked like.

We were looking for her for hours and nothing yet "Tom I think we should go back, it is getting dark we won’t be able to see anything else" I say tired of walking. “Just a little more please. Let's just have a look at that warehouse over there and we'll go,” he replies. Me and Luci exchange a look and she nods, so we head to the warehouse.

We look around, look everywhere, and don't even find a clue._ "Al, do you copy?"_ I hear Alicia on the walkie.

“Go for Al.” _"We had no luck here, and you?"._ "Neither. But we're taking one last look at a warehouse we found and we're already heading back.” _"OK. We are already coming back. Be careful it's getting dark now.”_ “Got it. You too". I hear the same from the other groups. _Damn it._

“Hey guys! I don't think we'll find her here. We'll be back tomorrow at the same place and continue from here. We can go through the woods to cut our way.”

Then we start walking through the woods when I hear a noise, I raise my flashlight to see and see at least half a dozen walkers coming towards us, they see it too, and without having to say anything we start running in the opposite direction. As we are all tired, we are a little slow but with a good distance between the walkers, me and Luci in front and Tom right behind, when we hear a shout "Ahhh!!!". We turned to see Tom lying with his foot in a trap, Luci and I went to help him. “Okay Tom, I need you to take a deep breath and try not to make too much noise because those things are still there,” I say. He nods.

“I will try to keep them as far away as possible. You know you're doing right, Al?” Luci asks me.

"Of course. Be careful” I keep trying to dismantle the trap. _I don't remember being that hard._ So I keep struggling to free Tom's foot, wiping my sweat from my forehead with him complaining of pain and Luci screaming from the other side to keep the walkers from coming our way. “You really know what you are doing right?! Because it doesn't look like it!“. “Of course I know. Relax. Just a little more". _He is losing a lot of blood. Goddamnit._

I stand there for a few more seconds when I finally get him out of the trap. _Finally._ “Luci! I got it Luci! Let's go!” I say lifting Tom and following the path, then Luci arrives and helps me carry him. “We have to get there ASAP, he's losing a lot of blood,” I tell her. “I'll let June get ready so we don't waste time,” she says taking the walkie. “June, do you copy? We have an emergency. Tom is bleeding a lot from his foot. We need you to be ready!”

~~~~~~~~~~

We got there carrying more weight than before, because Tom was practically passed out in our arms. Morgan and John came to meet us and took Tom from our arms and started to take him to the infirmary where June was already waiting for him, when his weight came out I sat on the floor immediately because I was so tired, I see Luci being guided by Sarah. I close my eyes for a second and try to catch my breath back when a hand nudges me. "Are you alright?" I open my eyes slowly and see her. Alicia, with a look of concern “Is this your blood? Are you hurt too?". I look where she was pointing to see my shirt and my hands covered in blood. “No. It's from Tom. I'm fine just really exhausted.” “Here. That might help,” she says handing me a bottle of water. So I drink until I almost drown. I wipe my mouth with my hands and say “Thank you Alicia. I think I'll take a shower and change this disgusting outfit.” "Of course". I get up and walk past her, but before I can continue she says, "I'm glad you're fine .... eeerrrr .... I mean both of you." I give you a smile “Thanks! I'm also glad you're fine .... eeerrr .... I mean both of you!” I say imitating her and making her embarrassed. _Bingo. _

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day I go straight to the infirmary to find out how Tom is doing. I see June “Good morning June. How is he?”. 

"Good morning. As well as possible, I had to sew some cuts that were very deep and a vein that was ruptured, that’s what cause so much blood loss. But he will be fine. He just need some time to rest” she says. 

"Right. And you think he'll wake up soon?” I say staring at him.

"Not likely. He is very weak now. He will need plenty of rest. And it looks like you too. Are you okay?” she says putting her hand on my forehead.

"I am. I just couldn't sleep well. But other then that I'm fine,” I say, withdrawing her hand and pulling back a little. “Just wondering if it's okay for him to continue our search.”

“Al, I don't think it's a good idea at the moment. They are all tired .... ”. "But June ....". “Mostly you and Luci. I think we should stay here today and take the day off so you can regain your strength,” she says with her hand on her waist.

"OK. You're right. I'll be back to see him later,” I say, leaving frustrated. _How did I let this happen? _

~~~~~~~~~~

I really wasn't doing well today, June was right, I tried to fix the fence again but I couldn't focus, I tried to help Charlie organize some things but I got in the way, I tried to help teach the kids some tactics with Wendell but I mixed up things. Sometimes I would visit Tom to see if he was all right. And so it was all afternoon. _What's happening to me?_

So I will go as far from them as possible to not make things worse than they were. I'm on top of my van, trapped in my own thoughts, when I realize it's night again. But still I stand there, looking out of nowhere, when I hear someone approaching and sitting beside me.

"Hey Al. We were looking for you," says Alicia.

"Well you found me," I say.

“Okay… so what are you doing here?” asks curiously.

"Nothing. I'm just far from everyone. I needed some time alone,” I say, looking ahead.

"I get it. Sometimes I do that too. You look a little distant today, I noticed how you got off on tasks. Are you alright?".

"Honestly? I dont know. I thought I was, until I stop here and realize I'm not doing well .... not at all,” I say looking at her.

"What happened?" she looks back at me.

"It was all my fault Alicia .... Tom is in this state because of me ...". "Al, it wasn't ....". “I know it was Alicia. I practically begged us to find the girl. I made the plan. Me!” I say with frustration, “I was trying to figure out what was happening to me all day until I finally got it. I shouldn't have done all this. He almost died because of me.”

“Al, stop! You know this is not true! None of what happened was your fault. We all agreed to go. It was the right thing to do, you have to stop blaming yourself. This will only consume you. Believe me,” she says holding my hand.

“I should never have planned that. What I was thinking of, coming back like the old days. That night I said maybe we wouldn't have to do this anymore! Now look at what I did! Everything went wrong. Because I thought I needed this back. I was selfish,” I say with a few tears falling.

“Al is fine. Tom will be fine thanks to you and Luci. You saved him… what were you needing back?” she says rubbing my arm to comfort me. “That adrenaline rush. That feeling of when you feel free. Seeing new things, doing new things, you know?” I say wiping my tears.

"Yes I know. Cause a miss it too. I'm sure the others do too .... meaning you don't have to blame yourself because we all miss it. We just don't talk about it,” she ends.

“Maybe you are right. But what happened yesterday was my fault. I know it was. We should have made a better plan.” I get off the van. “Thanks again for listening. That meant a lot,” I say, giving her a smile.

"But of course! I'm here for whatever you need .... and actually I kind of like our nightly conversations,” she says heading toward her room.

"Me too”. _Me too._


	4. Another Kind of Feeling

The next day I wake up a little better after my conversation with Alicia and go straight to check on Tom and meet June with him again. “Good morning. How is he doing today?“. “See for yourself,” she says leading me to his bed and I see him with his eyes open eating an apple. I smile and breathe a sigh of relief. _Thank God he's fine._ "Good morning Tom. How are you feeling?". “Hey Al. I'm much better, thanks to the doctor here, and to you guys for saving me back there. I’m really grateful". "No problem. I'm glad you're recovering, can I ask you a question?”. “Sure. Shoot”. “What do you think we continue the search? I have a good feeling today”. “But of course Al! I wish I could go along but this doctor here is very angry .... I also have this feeling. I think today will be a great day!” he says enthusiastically. "Great! I'll get some people and go. I don't want to waste more time,” I say, heading for the door. “Hey! Don't forget to mention me and show her this” he says handing me the photo he kept in his pocket “If not she will think you are one of them” he finishes “Sure! You're right".

~~~~~~~~~~ 

This time I'm with Alicia and Charlie, back where we left off last time. Charlie talked about a lot of things that even Alicia and I couldn't keep up with. "So I'm always one of the last ones to be pick out for football."

“Charlie you can't feel inferior to those girls! They are nothing compared to you,” says Alicia.

"I agree. When I was your age girls did the same thing, so when I got tired of always being the last, I told them _If any of you pick me last again, I swear I'll end up with those pretty little faces of yours!_” I say.

"So? What happened? ”asks Charlie.

"What do you think?! Everyone wanted me on their teams hahaha. The girls shit themselves with fear after what I said!” I say laughing.

"Hahaha! I wish I had the same courage you had,” Charlie says.

“Hey! You don't have to say what Al said to then exactly,” Alicia says staring at me with a straight face. _Sorry._ I whisper to her. Then she goes back to Charlie. “You're an amazing girl in everything you do. You just have to be patient and tell them to give you a chance. They won't regret it!” she ends looking at me again hoping that I will continue.

“Eeeerrrrr .... yes! Alicia is right, violence is never the answer. Unless they don't choose you again ....” I say winking at her. 

“Al! These girls are from our camp, we live with them every day. Don't listen to her Charlie. She's a bad influence!” Alicia says slapping me on the arm.

“Hey! You wanted to me to continue. I just said what worked out for me,” I say rubbing my arm, with Charlie laughing and Alicia shaking her head and laughing too.

And we stayed that way all afternoon and no Janis. _Where is this girl?!_

~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Hey guys! Is already getting dark again, I think we better go back. Then we'll continue where we left off,” says Alicia.

"I agree. I'm actually a little tired already,” agrees Charlie.

“But already? We didn't cover even half of what I planned! Let's go some more,” I say determinedly.

“Al, I don't think it's a good idea. We're all tired and the ride is long. By the way, it's dangerous at night” Alicia says looking at me.

“Alicia, what are we going to tell him when we get back empty handed again? What will he think of us? Of me?” I ask.

“He'll think we are doing everything we can to find his sister. He knows that, Al. And so do you,” she says, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I pause for a moment and breathe. _She is right. Again._

"Alright, fine! Let's go”. I say surrendering.

Then we headed back, a few moments Alicia and I exchanged glances. We light our way with flashlights as it has darkened faster than I imagined, so I look closely when I see a walker near the road.

“Pst! Heads up!” I say softly for them to hear, indicating where he was.

They look and nod, I go towards him with my blade in hand preparing to hit him on the head when he suddenly turns towards me and puts a knife to my throat and I am paralyzed “Janis?!”.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"How do you know my name?! Who are you?!” she shouts with an arm around me with the knife still in my throat.

“Calm down Janis! Let her go so we can talk better!” says Alicia, pointing a gun at her, followed by Charlie.

"No! Why would I do that. I do not know you! I'm not going back to that place!” she says squeezing the knife and I feel some blood dripping. _Damn it._

“I will not repeat! Let her go now! Or I'll shoot!” Alicia says releasing the lock.

"Calm down! Alicia don't do this! Janis we didn't come to hurt you ....”. "Says the woman who almost stabbed me in the head!". “I thought you were a walker! I’m sorry. But I'm serious. Alicia, Charlie put the guns down,” I say staring them.

Charlei lowers, but Alicia hesitates, "I won't lower mine until she lowers hers!". “What the hell Alicia! Remember why we came here? We didn't come to kill her! Put the gun down now … please,” I say begging.

Then she slowly lowers, “Now you. Lower the knife so we can talk better Janis .... please!”. After a few seconds she puts down and gets defensive and I get away from her immediately, Alicia comes towards me and checks my neck "I'm fine" I say looking at her, then give my attention to Janis "You don’t need to be afraid of us. We are not with the people who are hunting you. We are with your brother .... Tom”.

"Tom? How do you know him?! Did you kidnapped him?!” she says yelling.

"No! We didn't kidnapped him! He's fine .... I mean a little hurt .... but fine. We were looking for you for him” I say “We can take you to him. He can't wait to see you again”.

"How can I trust you? How do I know if you're lying or not?” she says.

"Oh here. Take it, see for yourself,” I hand her the picture Tom gave me.

She catches and stares, and I see a tear coming from her eye. "He told me to show you this otherwise you wouldn't believe me". Then she looks at me and says "Take me to him."

~~~~~~~~~~ 

We're walking back home, with Charlie and Janis in front and Alicia and me in the back. "Sure you’re okay?" she asks pointing at my neck.

"Yes. I am. It was no big deal, she was just nervous and scared,” I say rubbing my neck.

“She could have killed you. I don't know how you kept your cool with a knife around your throat,” she says in a brave tone.

"Relax. She wouldn't have done it, I felt it. She is not a murderer .... she hesitated. And by the way, I suffered worse than that,” I say in a lighter tone.

"Even so. Should have taken more care. What if she was a killer?” she says looking at me.

"Alicia you didn't have ...." I am interrupted by the sound of approaching horses and see Janis's face change to horrified. _Is them._ When I realize, we are already surrounded. _Great._ We take our guns and see a red-haired woman getting off her horse and coming toward us.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?! Our little Janis?! We were looking for you, you little runaway!” she says laughing and coming toward her as I walk in front of her.

"You're not going to take her anywhere," I say with my gun in hand.

“Calm down girl. We do not want confusion. Far from it. She belongs to my group and I'll take her home, that's all,” she tells me with her hand on her waist.

"I already said no .... girl," I say determinedly.

“Al, don't do anything stupid,” I hear Alicia say in my ear.

"So Al .... I'd listen to your little girlfriend .... don't do anything stupid," she says putting her hand up. And with that they all point their guns at me.

“Now let's go Janis .... ah! And where is that brother of yours, huh?” The red-haired woman asks.

“She won't go with you. I already told you,” I say again.

“Well ....” she approaches me “If she doesn't come who's going to come? Cause I won't come back empty handed. I hate to come back with nothing.”

I stare at her, then turn and look at Charlie with those wide eyes, then Janis with an expression of fear and finally Alicia who is looking back at me, I give her a smile and mumble _It'll be fine_ and she shakes her head and comes towards me "Al, stop. You will not do that. Are you listening to me? This is crazy. I won't let you go,” she says, grabbing my arms. “It will be all right Alicia. I'll be fine. Take them back and tell Tom he was right .... today was a great day,” I say, holding her face.

“No Al, I won't do that. You are not going anywhere. This is crazy!” she says with tears in her eyes.

Then I hug her “I need to do this Alicia. I'm the one who started it, so I'm going to finish .... it's going to be ok .... I promise” I say giving a kiss on her forehead.

"Fine. Enough. Already said goodbye to your little sweetheart now let's go. I have great plans for you, Al!” she says picking me up and leading to one of the horses.

The last thing I see is Charlie holding Alicia in her arms and Janis by there side. _I think my feeling was different._


	5. Rescue

I find myself in a dark room, only I don't know if it's the hood on my head or if it's really dark here. I sit in the chair for a few more hours and nothing, keep trying to get someone's attention. But nothing. After a few more minutes I hear footsteps and a door opening, feel then approaching and the person removes my hood, and punches me in the face. That hurt. “Hey, hey! Calm down Jonah! I don't want to break my little toy this soon.” The red-haired woman speaks. Then the man walks away and she approaches. I feel a little blood running down my nose. "Hey Al. How you doing?".

"Although I got a welcome punch, I'm fine and you?" I say sarcastically. She gives me a smile followed by a slap in the face.

“No playing funny Al. Save our time, because that's what they say. It's precious,” she says with her hand on my face.

Then I stare at her waiting, she follows, “So Al, I want to know where the little place you call home is. And remember, no jokes and don’t try to be funny, because that will only make things a little more difficult for both of us .... I mean .... more for you.”

"And why do you think I'll tell you something?" I give a corner smile.

She gives me another and raises her hand, so the man comes to me and gives me another punch. _Ah so that's what she meant in making things harder for me._

“Come on Al. I don't want you to get hurt. You just have to collaborate that this all will end,” she says removing a hat she wore.

“So why don't you start with your name? Because you already know mine, it's only fair,” I say, spitting the blood that now came out of my mouth.

"Virginia. But folks call me Ginny. You can call me that too since you're in my house .... now coming back to my question, where is it? Huh darling?” she asks insisting.

So I stay still and mute just staring at her when she raises her hand again and he hits me again. So we continued like this all afternoon. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was night I think, Ginny and Jonah decided to give me a truce since I fainted from so much he hit me, when another one of her goons comes in and releases me and wakes me up “Hey you! Wake up! Dinner!” and throw me a piece of bread. I eat, mixed with my own blood and all because the last time I remember eating was before leaving camp, and he stands watching me when a woman enters this time. With some objects in hand, she takes a stool and sits in front of me. “Hello, my name is Lauren. I'm one of the nurses here. Ginny told me to check on you to make sure you don't die or drown in your own blood,” she says, picking up some utensils.

"Wow! Who knew she would worry about me to the point of sending one of her nurses to help me. I'm flattered,” I say sarcastically.

“Well, she may look a little crazy, but she makes it work. And that's what we need .... so let's fix you up” she says waving her hand, and the man comes towards me and arrests me again “This will hurt”.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day, I wake up slowly and see that the man from yesterday is still watching me. _Great._ “Hey! You there. Can you help me out here? This chair is not very comfortable, you know.”

He looks at me and nothing. _Damn it._ I see the door open and Ginny entering with Jonah again. _Not again._ “Good morning Al! Today is a beautiful day out there! Want to have a look?” she says stopping in front of me, when I'm about to answer she interrupts “But of course you do. What a dumb question .... but of course for one condition .... tell me where is the place you came from that I let you out.”

"Hahaha. You're not giving up, I admit .… but you know what the problem is …. I am too” I say smiling.

"Great! I admire that .... really .... oh did I told you that you look much better than yesterday? Lauren works wonders! .... It's a shame I'll have to ruin her work” she says raising her hand again. _Here we go._

1,2,3 .... 7 punches she tells him to stop. “Come on, Al! It is not so difficult. It's just you give me what I want to let you go .... simple as that” she stares at me.

“I wish it were that simple. Do you really think I'll give you what you want?!” I say spitting fresh blood.

"No. Of course not .... but maybe that cute little girlfriend of yours would give me” she says laughing.

"Shut up. Don't talk about her! Don't you dare!” I say raising my voice and staring at her.

“Why not? Are you afraid that I will do something to her? .... what if I go after her? What would you do?” she teases me.

“You don't know anything .… I didn't give you anything. And I won't give you .... these tricks of yours won't work with me you crazy!” I say more confidently.

“She seemed nice, funnier, more generous .... I wouldn't want to kill her, but you're not giving me much of a choice here Al. I know she's your sweetheart and everything .... but if you don't tell me, she'll be the first to hit the ground,” she says in a more serious tone.

“Stop saying she's my girlfriend. She is not .... and you know what? I don't believe a word you say .... and you know one more thing? .... you're a liar and a coward,” I say, staring at her.

"We'll see about that Al. We'll see," she says, raising her hand again and walking out the door. _It will be a long afternoon. _

~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up again, I feel pain all over my body, especially my face and stomach. _I wonder why is that._ I look around and see the same man watching me and a piece of bread in my lap. _It must be night already._ When I finish eating he arrests me again and returns to his position. Then I hear a huge bomb-like noise and shouts of horror and orders, I hear people running and I look at the man with a face who has no idea what's going on “Hey! What is happening?!".

"Shut up!". "Come on man. What if this place is being infested with walkers and Virginia forgot we're here and abandoned us?!”. “They wouldn't do that. Ginny wouldn't allow it. Now shut up.” "Really? Are we talking about the same Ginny?”. Meanwhile, the noise continues, and now it's right behind my door, gunfire and shouting, the man has his gun pointed at the door ready to attack. “I can help!". "Shut up, or you want me to shut it ....". Before he can finish, the door opens in an explosion.

My ears are ringing, I get a little stunned, I see the man falling with a gunshot to his chest. I look up to see who it was and breathe in relief. "Alicia?!". 


	6. Tom: The Wise

“Oh my god Al! Are you ok?!” asks Alicia coming towards me and untying me.

“Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?” I say with a smile.

“We need to get you out of here. Strand help me” he comes and puts my arm around his neck and starts dragging me out.

“What happened to you champ?” he asks me.

“Tom and Janis were right to get away from this place. There are only crazy people here,” I say with one of my arms on my stomach.

“Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. You'll be fine,” says Alicia.

As I pass the hallways, I see dead people, blood everywhere.  _Holly shit._ We head outside and see June, John, Morgan, Dwight, Sarah, and Janis. June comes towards me "Are you alright?".

"Now I am. But I feel pain everywhere, especially in my stomach” I speak with my hand still on the place.

"OK. Let's take a look at this back at the camp, we need to see this before the pain gets worse,” says June, leading me to the car.

"Wait. What happened to Ginny?” I ask looking at everyone.

"She is dead. It was the only way we could stop this place, it didn't help anyone. But you did .... you’ll did” says Janis.

I nod and get in the car followed by Alicia with John at the wheel and June by his side.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Arriving at camp, they take me straight to the infirmary, where I find Tom “Jesus! What happened to you, Al?”.

“That crazy little friend of yours .... you were right about her. If I had been in your place I would have run away too,” I say, sitting on one of the beds.

“I'm so sorry this happened to you .… but I have to thank you for what you did. If you hadn't done that, I would never have seen my sister again,” he says, smiling.

"But of course! No need to thank. I did what I thought was right .... I don't regret it” I say smiling back.

When I lie in the bed, I feel pain that I can't even explain where it is coming from. June comes to my side and begins to examine me as she checks my stomach, so I scream and she apologizes. Before she says anything, Alicia rushes toward us. “What's going on here? Why did she scream?”.

“Well, as I was going to say, she has some cuts on her face, broken rib and some fractures. That’s why you’re in such pain .... but nothing we can’t solve. You'll be fine soon,” says June with a smile.

Then she starts healing me, she took all the blood off me, bandaged my belly, which made me very uncomfortable.

"I told you not to do that Al. But you never listen, now look what you got," says Alicia sitting next to me.

“I did what I thought was right .... no, I didn't thought .... I know what I did was the right thing to do. Janis and Tom are back together, which is already a very big victory,” I say looking at her.

“I'm done here. Now you need to rest and take it easy, now we just have to wait for the time to do its magic .... I'll let you talk” June gets up.

"Thanks June," I say. She waves and leaves leaving us alone. _Great._

She stares at me, waiting for me to start, so I start. “I know you think you're right, but Alicia, if I hadn't done what I did, they would never meet again. We know that".

“But what you did was reckless and crazy! You heard what June said, you could have died Al. What if we hadn't arrived on time? All this for people we don't even know,” Alicia says upset.

“I did a lot of things for people no one knew. _We_ did. Remember? I wanted to help and I helped. I started it and I finished it,” I say in the same tone. 

“That was before. I could have gone with you, I don't know .... but no. You wanted to do it your way and look what you got,” she says, running a hand through her hair.

“Alicia. I wouldn't let you come with me, things could have happened and I couldn't stopped,” I say, looking at her.

“I could have helped. You were irresponsible and selfish .... I hope you learned the lesson now,” she says getting up and walking away.

“Alicia wait! Alicia!” but she ignores me and leaves the room. _Damn it._

"Don’t worry. She's just nervous .... she wasworried about you .... she just needs some time” I hear Tom.

"Oh really? I didn't know she was so worried that it got her mad at me,” I say laughing.

“This is how they hide what they really feel. Concern, affection .... love. That's how it starts,” he says.

"What are you talking about? June gave you some very strong medicine, huh?” I say straightening up.

"Hahaha! I wish .... don't worry .... one day you'll understand what I'm talking about” he continues “Good night Al”.

"Good night". _What did he mean by that?_

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day, I wake up with a hand on my forehead. _June._ "Good morning Al. Apparently you don't have a fever, which is a good sign, how are the pains?".

“Hey. It still hurts on my stomach, but the rest is manageable,” I say.

"OK. I'll give you some more pain medicine, but the rest just the time will heal. You have to be patient,” she says giving me some medicine.

"Great. I got nothing better to do anyway,” I say sarcastically.

"All right. I'll let you rest some more” she says leaving.

Then I look to the side looking for Tom but he was not there. Apparently he was discharged. Lucky bastard. I straighten again as I begin to fall asleep and the first thought that comes to my mind is Alicia.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

When I open my eyes again, I hear those annoying crickets again, and realize that it is already dark and I slept all afternoon. _Those remedies really do wonders._ I look to the side and see some food so I attack, because my stomach complains. Then comes Charlie, “Hi Al. You woke up. Do you want me to call June?”. “Hey. I’m fine. She has spent a lot of time with me, she must be tired of seeing my face already,” I say jokingly.

"Hahaha. I came to check on you, orders from June,” she says with a funny face.

"Hahaha. Typical June. But thanks, I'm feeling so much better .... but I really need you to do me a favor.” "Sure, just ask." "I need you to call someone .... but it's not June."

It's been a few minutes, and I hear footsteps coming toward the room and I see her, “I'm glad you came. I thought you weren’t gonna come. ”

"I hardly came, but Charlie kept insisting and she said she wasn't going to stop, so I ended up giving up .... so what do you want?" she asks folding her arms.

"Alicia ...."

_To be continued ...._


	7. What Will He Do?

"Alicia .... I know you're still upset from what I did .... but I don't want you to be mad at me for a lifetime" I start with a straight face.

“Uh …. you don't want to? You should have thought of that before then,” she says turning to leave.

"Wait Alicia!" I say getting up to go after her, but I forget I'm still sore and grumble in pain and fall to the floor. She turns and comes running to me.

"Al are you alright?" she asks.

"So you're not totally upset with me yet .... since you're helping me," I say, looking at her with a half-smile. She rolls her eyes and helps me get to bed.

"Just because I helped you doesn't mean anything .... I just didn't want June to fight with me knowing you got hurt while you were with me," she says with a straight face.

"Gosh, and here I thought you still cared," I say with a sad face.

“You thought wrong .... I only came here because Charlie made me. That’s it. And I'm leaving,” she says turning around once more.

"Wait .... please .... I wanted to talk to you, I want things to go back to normal," I say holding her hand and stopping her from leaving.

“I don't want to talk .... all I wanted to say I said that day. I have nothing else to do here,” she says turning her face a little.

"But I didn’t. Can you give me a chance to talk?” I beg, still holding her hand.

“What could you say that I no longer know Al. That you did what you thought was right? Fine. I get it. You are more relieved. But you could have died .... so I ask you .... was it worth Al?” she finally turns around and releases herself from my hand.

"What do you think? Of course it was worth it Alicia. I wouldn't let that madwoman take Janis back to that place! Tom would never see his sister again. I wouldn't let her haveCharlie who is a child! And I wouldn't let her take you because ....” I stop.

“Why Al?! Why do you think I can't take care of myself? You think I'm weak?!” she shouts.

"No! Of course not. You understood all wrong! I think you're capable of everything but I …” I cut myself off again.

“You what Al?! Tell me!” she shouts again.

"I like ...." I was about to say when I'm interrupted. "What's going on here?! I can hear you two screaming from the other side of the camp,” says Luciana.

Then Alicia and I exchange glances with our exalted breath and she says, “Nothing, Luci. It's all right. We're done here .... I'm already leaving” she turns and walks out the door.

“Alicia!” but it's too late. _Damn it._ Luciana looks at me waiting for an answer and I just stares at her without any. _What was I about to tell her?_

~~~~~~~~~~

> Two days later, June is discharging me. _Thank God._ Two days I don't see Alicia after our discussion, two long days I don't even hear her name. So the first thing I do is look for her, find Sarah and Wendell working in the gardens and ask, “Hey guys! Have you seen Alicia out there?”.

“Oh hey Al. Good to see you too. How are you? I'm fine too thanks for asking” says Sarah jokingly.

"Fine. Whatever. So?” I ask impatiently.

"Don't listen to her .... ahhhh .... the last time we saw her, she was going out with Strand and Morgan to look for supplies," says Wendell.

"Damn it. I wanted to talk to her .... but thanks” I say walking away.

“Hey Al! What happened between you two anyway? I could hear it from across the country!” asks Sarah. I turn to see Wendell slapping her arm and whispering something to her.

"Nothing happened. It's our thing .... nothing to worry about” I simply say.

Then I go on my way to my room and lie in bed. And I get stuck in my thoughts, trying to figure out what I was about to say to her. _Is this how I really feel about her? Or was it the heat of the moment? _

~~~~~~~~~~

Still in my room, after a nap, someone knocks on my door "Come in!" _Is it her?_ No. It's June. "Hey Al. I just came to take a look at my patient .... so how are you?" asks sitting in the chair.

“Hey. Surprising well. I mean, I'm a little sore yet, but nothing I can handle,” I say.

"Right. This is normal, especially when you're beaten for a few days .... but that's not all I came for .... Luci told me what happened .... do you want to talk about it?” she asks looking at me.

“Ah! Okay .... well, there's nothing to talk about, we just got in a disagreement. Only that. Nothing much,” I lie.

“Al .… she told me you were shouting at each other. Does that have to do with that day you volunteered?”.

"Yes. She was pretty upset, but I just wanted her to understand why I did what I did. I tried to talk to her, but she doesn't listen .... I tried to talk about why I volunteered .... but I couldn't. Because I don't even know what I feel,” I say honestly.

“Well .… this is complicated and delicate, my only advice on this is .… be honest, to her and to yourself. Tell her what you're feeling, I'm sure she'll understand,” she says, smiling.

"It's easy for you to say .... how am I going to talk to her if she doesn't even want to see me anymore."

"She's just upset because she was so worried and afraid of what would happen to you .... she just needs some time," June says.

"I know. But I didn't know she was going to be this way June. I just wanted her to understand,” I say throwing myself on the bed.

“Well, I already give you my advice.… now it's up to you. Hope you guys work out soon,” she says coming out of my room.

"Thank you June."

~~~~~~~~~~

Night fell, and I leave my room to see if Alicia has arrived. I see everyone gathered at the dinner tables and I see her. Sitting next to Strand and Luciana, already eating, then I approach and Charlie tells me “Hey Al! I was going to call you for dinner.”

"Oh yeah? Sorry. I came to see if they had arrived already, to know if it was everything ok” I say looking at them expecting an answer, and of course, it is not her who answers me, in fact, she does not even raise her head to look at me.

“Yes Al, everything was fine. We found a lot of things actually, and what did you do?” Strand says bitterly.

"How nice. Glad you are all well, and to answer your question I did nothing, not that I had many things to do anyway. June told me to not to push it yet, so ....” I answer with a raised eyebrow.

"Right. I wonder why its that?” he says and Alicia whispers something in his ear.

Right now everyone is looking at us. I give a fake smile and when I'm about to respond Morgan grabs my shoulder and pulls me aside, so I leave facing him and exchanging glances with Alicia.

"Calm down Al. It's not worth it, he didn’t mean it," Morgan says.

“Oh really Morgan?! Because it didn't seem that way to me, it seemed like he was really looking for something,” I say, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down .... he just took Alicia's emotion and increased ...." he stops and looks at me.

"What? So you're telling me he said what she's feeling?! So everyone is upset and mad at me?! So she doesn't have the guts to come and talk to me in person and Strand has to talk for her?!” I exalt.

“Take it easy Al. I didn't mean that. You didn't understand, she was just upset about what happened to you, but that's all. We talked about it today, he’s acting like this because he’s her best friend, he just stood by her side .... we are not angry and upset with you .... I mean .... not all of us” he ends.

"Oh right! And you expect me to believe you?! After what I've heard and the way they look at me?! Morgan, I don't know what to do anymore,” I say sitting down and running my hand through my hair.

"I know. You just have to be calm, not believe everything they say, they are just upset, it will pass. It just takes time,” he says sitting next to me. 

"I know. But how long? She can't even look in my face anymore .... I'm feeling like trash. I only did that because I didn't want any of them to go through what I went through. It's that so hard to understand?!”.

“No .… she just took things a little personal. It really affected her in a way no one understands.”

"Right? She can't blame me for the things she feels. She should talk to me, not to the others,” I say getting up.

“Maybe you two should take some time alone to talk better .… maybe she would listen to you,” he replies.

"Oh yeah? And how exactly do I do that? She doesn't even look at me anymore, can you imagine being alone with me?”.

“I think I have an idea,” he says getting up too. Then I look at him with a doubtful face. And he gives me a smile. _What will he do?._


	8. Locked

_I can't believe I left Morgan to continue this crazy plan._ I'm in the office in the dark, waiting, wondering what I'm going to tell her. Nothing comes to my head. A few minutes have passed and I am more nervous about what is about to happen. _What if she runs out again? How am I going to stop her?._

Trapped in my thoughts, I hear the door open and voices “What's going on Morgan?” I hear her asking. 

“Relax Alicia. I just need some help with a few things around here,” he says fooling her. "Fine. What do you need? And why is so dark in here?” she asks already inside the room turning on the lights. _Damn it._ “You have got to be kidding me?” she stares at me. _Great._

"Well, that's what I needed your help with, I'll leave you two alone for a while, have fun .... and please don’t kill each other" says Morgan, walking out and closing the door. “Wait Morgan!” Alicia rushes toward the door. “Morgan, this is not funny! Open the door!” she shouts trying to open it. “Morgan, I'm serious! Open now!“. 

“He won’t open. If I were you I would spare myself” I say getting up from the chair and going towards her. 

"What? Did you know that this was gonna happen?!". 

“Well, he convinced me it was the best thing to do. That this would be the only way to make you stay and listen to me,” I say, staring at her. 

"You gotta be kidding me! I have so much to do, I don't have time for this,” she says angrily. 

“He won't open until we’re good and fix this .... so? Will you hear me now? So we can get out of here?”.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

She can't even look at me. She is sitting in the chair by the door looking at her hands and I’m at the other side looking at her. The room has been in absurd silence for hours. Then comes a time I can't take anymore and take a long, deep breath and start walking, and stop in front of her. She looks up but already lowers her head again. I roll my eyes and say, “Are you serious? Aren't you going to talk to me or look at me?” she is silent. “You wanna know something? Charlie is more adult than you! You're acting like a child!” I say without patience.

"Me?! Look who's talking! Who had the stupid idea of locking us in a room and waiting for us to make up and get out of here best friends?! Like two kids who fought and are grounded?!” she finally gets up and comes face to face with me.

“Why do you think I did that?! You haven't talked to me since that day! I don't know what to do anymore Alicia! I’m desperate!”.

“Like that would solve anything! In fact, it's getting worse .... what did you expect me to do .... told you that what you did was a good thing? That I agreed with you?!”.

"No! Because I know you didn't agree. You made that clear .… but I just wanted you to understand,” I say, running my hand through my hair.

"Right. So you expect me to believe what’re you’re gonna say? After you locked me in here?!” she says doing the same.

"I hope so .... technically, it wasn't me who locked you in here, it was Morgan ....". 

“As if that mattered. You agreed to this madness!”. 

Then I stop talking and we look at each other until she leaves and goes to the other corner of the room and sits on the floor. _Why is she so stubborn?!._

~~~~~~~~~~ 

We are seating here for hours. The only sounds I hear are those goodman crickets again. I have no vision of her. I don't know what else to do to make her listen to me. So I give up and wait for Morgan to come get us out of here. I have my arms on my legs and my head down when I hear her from the other side. "What were you going to say when you were interrupted by Luciana that night?". _Shit._

"Huhhh .... now do you wanna talk?" I lift my head, not seeing her yet.

"Well .... like you said, he won't let us out until we get this sorted out so .... let's get this over with," I hear her getting up and see her coming closer to me and sitting down.

“Well .… I was going to explain to you why I did that .… so you could understand” I say looking at her.

“You already explained that, but what about the part you got interrupted?” she looks back at me.

"Right. It's complicated .... I kept thinking a lot about it. And so far I have not completely understood what I feel .... especially when it comes to you,” I say sincerely.

"What? What are you talking about?” she asks curiously.

"Have you ever wondered why you got so nervous and worried about me?".

"No, why?".

"I thought about what I did .... the reason why I did it .... I felt .... I mean .... I feel .... something very strong when it comes to you Alicia" I speak stuttering.

She keeps looking at me waiting for me to continue, so I keep continue, “What I was going to tell you is that I like you .... I mean .... I really like you Alicia. And I only realized when I did that,” I say, looking at the floor and avoiding her gaze.

We fell silent again as she came a little closer “Do you like me? I mean .… do you really like me?” she asks looking at me.

"Yes. That's what I just said .... I think I always felt that way, when I finally found that out and I was going to tell you I was interrupted.”

"Al .... I .... I don't know ....". 

"Relax. Forget it .... don't worry about it. It doesn’t matter anymore. You hate me so ....”.

“Al .... I ....” she was interrupted with the door opening and Morgan coming in. “Hi guys! It's already night, so did you guys work it out? It's everything all right?".

I get up and run towards him “Yes, everything’s fine. We’re fine. I'm already leaving” and leave without looking back. _What did I do? If I had any chance to Alicia to forgive me, it's gone. _

"Al wait!" I hear Alicia screaming, but I'm already to far away.

~~~~~~~~~~

I get to my room and throw myself on the bed. Today was a long and crazy day. I did not expect this would happen. I stay there for a few hours without moving. When I hear someone knock on my door. Not now. "Who is it?!". No answer, just hitting "Who is it?!" It kept pounding. "What the hell ...." I get up and open the door "What are you doing here?".


	9. Thanks To The Plan

_"What are you doing here?"._

“I came to see you,” she replies awkwardly.

“Well .... you already saw me. See you later,” I say closing the door, but she stops me and opens it again “Alicia ....”. "And talk," she interrupts me.

"Talk? I think we already said everything we had to say to each other, don't you think?” I say leaning against the door.

"No. In fact I couldn't even say what I want it to say because we were interrupted and also because you ran away,” she replies.

Then I'm embarrassed, and she goes on, “Can I come in? Or do you want to talk right here at the door?”.

"OK. Come in” I step out of her way. She comes in and sits in the chair and tells me to sit in front of her on the bed. So I close the door and do what she told.

"OK. You can talk, I'm all ears,” I say.

"Well .... what you said to me was pretty .... different .... I mean it wasn't what I thought you were going to say as a reason you did that shit," she says fixing her hair.

"Oh yeah? And what did you think I would say? That you couldn't handle what I endured? That you were weak?” I ask.

"Yes. That's exactly what I thought. That's why I got so mad at you,” she says honestly.

"Right. So .... I hope I made it clear to you why. And that you have no more doubts.”

"Ah yes. You made it very clear .... except I wasn’t expecting it, I was in shock. That's why I reacted like that.”

"All right. I’m sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, I just couldn't stand it anymore, I was desperate and .… ”. "Al, stop. It's all right. I understand,” she interrupts me once more.

"OK. Sorry,” I say without looking at her.

We were silent for a few seconds when she said "Actually I came to tell you that I lied to you." With that I raise my head and look, “What do you mean? What are you talking about?".

“At that time you asked if I had thought about why I was that way with you. I lied .... because I didn't think of anything else,” she says a little blandly.

"Oh yeah? So .... what is the reason? Do you hate me?” I ask.

"No. It is actually the opposite. I like you Al .... how you like me” she says blandly and avoiding my gaze.

Silence reigns again for a few seconds. I get shocked. _She likes me too?!_   


"Well, I think I'm going then ...." she says getting up from her chair and leaving.

“Wait Alicia! Wait” I hold her hand to keep her from leaving.

“What is it Al? I understand you're still upset .…” I interrupt her, but not with words but with a kiss. She does not respond right away because she is in shock, but when she realizes what is happening she responds. She entwines her arms around my neck and I do the same, but only wrapped around her waist. And we stood there at my bedroom door, kissing like we didn't have tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~

I guide her toward the bed, our lips dancing in sync, lay her gently on my bed and pull away. I stop and stare at those beautiful greenish eyes and they look back at me. _How did I get so lucky?_ "What? Is something wrong?” she asks, breaking the silence.

"No. No way .... actually on the contrary, everything is perfect .... you are perfect” I answer.

"Stop! I'm not perfect! Idiot” she says reddish.

"Well .... you are to me .... it feels so good to finally tell you this," I say to her. Then she kisses me, “I know. We should have done this a long time ago,” she laughs.

"Right! Funny, I was thinking the same thing. How everything could been different if you had listened to me and stopped being so hardheaded and stubborn!” I say laughing.

“Hey! I had my reasons .... " she pats my arm "but if it had been different .... maybe it wouldn't be as perfect as it is now."

“Maybe you are right. Maybe everything that happened served to open our eyes and finally see what we really felt for each other.”

"Exactly. So .… we’re gonna stay here talking or we’re gonna do what we should have done a long time ago?” she says with a corner smile, teasing me.

"What do you think?" I say bending to kiss her again. _I will never get tired of this taste._

I start to lower my kiss to her neck, she moans and starts to take off the shirt she was wearing and throws it aside. I do the same thing. _My god she's beautiful!_ I continue to kiss her and start to come down to her breasts, going lower and lower when “Hey Al! Are you okay?” we heard Morgan knocking on the door. Shit. We look at each other, both of us wide-eyed, and I whisper, "What a perfect timing!" Then we started putting on our clothes again “Al? It's everything all right?". 

"Ahhh .... yeah Morgan, I'll be right there!". 

"I wanted to talk to you, Alicia said she was coming to talk to you and I wanted to know if everything went ....". I interrupt him by opening the door with Alicia by my side, he looks at us with a surprised face. I look at her and her hair is all messed up. _I can only imagine mine!_ _I can already imagine what he is thinking._ ".... ok. Oh I didn't know you were still here. I'm sorry if I interrupted something,” he finishes.

"No! It's ok .... you didn't disturb anything. We're done talking now, so I'm leaving” Alicia responds looking at me.

"Yeah! It's all settled between us. It was a very productive conversation for both of us,” I say, smiling.

"I can imagine .... well, I just came to check on you and apologize for my plan to lock you two in the office," Morgan says still shocked.

“Oh don't worry. In fact your plan worked, we finally got it together. Right Alicia?”.

"Ah yes. Do not worry. Ahhhh .... I think I better get going it's late,” she replies.

"Right. I'm going too. Want me to walk you to your room Alicia?” Morgan asks.

"Sure. No problems. See you tomorrow Al” she says looking at me and smiling.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow. Sleep well .... I mean .... sleep well .... you two,” I say awkwardly.

"You too," he replies.

I start to close the door slowly to get another look at her, I think she thought the same thing because she peeks back and blinks at me. _Today I'm going to sleep like a child who got his first bike on a Christmas morning._

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, I get up very early, very happy and excited. _I wonder why?_ I go to the cafeteria for breakfast, when I see her there, I feel butterflies in my stomach, like a teenage girl in love. _It's kind of ridiculous even._ I start to greet everyone and when it is her turn I give a smile followed by a discreet wink. She blushes. Sitting next to Charlie and in front of her, we sat there talking, “Glad everything is fine between you two. I wasn't very happy with you guys fighting to be honest” says Charlie.

“Yeah. Me too. But we finally get along. Thanks to Morgan's plan,” I say.

"Hahaha. Alicia told me .... actually, she also told me why you volunteered. Thanks Al, but I feel bad about what you went through,” she hugs me.

"But of course. Hey, don't worry about it. June told me I'm already fully recovered. And I wasn't going to let that crazy woman take you .... and to tell you the truth .... I knew you were going to rescue me,” I say smiling. And I see Alicia smiling back at me. 

Daniel ends up calling Charlie for the day's chores, so I turn around to see if there are a lot of people with us and stare at her “Do I have something on my face?” she asks.

"There is .... a beautiful smile" I answer.

“Smooth. Who would thought Althea would be such a smooth talker?” she leans forward.

"Hahaha. Not you .... answer me something .... was last night just a beautiful dream that I had or did it really happen?” I ask, leaning forward too.

"Well, if it was a dream Morgan would not have interrupted what was about to happen, so .... it really happened," she laughs.

"OK. I was just making sure” I lean in a little bit and give her a peck. She laughs and gets up.

“I need to go do my tasks but .... we’ll talk later or .... you know .... among other things” she gives a teasing smile.

“Yeah. See you later,” I smile.

_Thanks Morgan for the plan._


	10. Sneaking Out

_ A week later _

I'm in my room, waiting the time for me to go to Alicia's room. We agreed to meet only at dawn where most of the people are sleeping and be together. That simple. But it's getting harder and harder to be all day without being able to touch her or kiss her. And this is starting to get me.

I see the clock and it strikes 1:00 in the morning, then I sneak out and head for her room. I hit three times. _Our secret knock._ And she opens it and lets me in.

“Hey. I missed you” I say grabbing her and pushing her in the door.

"Oh yeah? Funny …. because I missed you too” she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. A hot and tasty kiss. _Dear Lord._ I pull back a little to catch my breath. “You have no idea how much I wanted to do that. I was already going crazy” I say smiling.

"Hahaha. I think I have a little idea, yes. I was almost coming to you and giving you a kiss,” she laughs too.

“And why didn't you? I would really like that.”

"You know why Al. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet," she says, heading toward the bed and sitting down. I run my hand through my hair and sit beside her.

"I know. I'm in your time. Whatever you want us to do, only it wouldn't make a difference for me to tell everyone or not. But what really matters is that we are together,” I say, looking at her and hugging her.

"Right. That's what I think too .... but I just need a little more time. I'm not used to being the center of attention, and when they find out, all the attention will be back on us,” she says leaning toward me and leaning her head against my chest.

"OK. Like I said, all in your time. But we need a new plan, because I can't take too long without touching or kissing you” I kiss her head and hug her tightly.

"You are right. I don't want to waste time either,” she pulls away and kisses me.

I start to lay her on the bed and get on top, kissing every inch of her body, start to go lower and lower and when I get more lower she holds my head and raises me "Wait .... not yet."

"All right. Everything in your time. No rush,” I say. And I begin to kiss her from bottom to top until I reach her lips again. She smiles. "Thanks for understanding," she hugs me. "But of course .... now we need to go to sleep because I have to wake up very early" I say lying on the bed next to her.

She comes and hugs me and keeps her head on my chest, I put my arm around her, and so we sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, when the crickets have already stopped, I wake up. I feel my arm numb and sore from the weight of Alicia, who has slept all night on top of him. _But nothing that little kisses won’t solve._ I stand there for a few more minutes watching her, every curve and inch of her perfect face. Then I raise her head slowly to not awake her, and I kiss her forehead and tiptoe out to not make too much noise. I stick my head out to see if anyone was there. _All clear._ I close the door gently and leave. _Success._

“Good morning Al” I hear someone say. _Shit._ I turn slowly and see Luciana.

“Hey Luci. Good morning .... I think,” I say a little doubtfully.

“It's 5:00 am so .... good morning. Were you leaving Alicia's room?” she asks.

“Ahhhh .... me? No, your impression. I was just passing by” I try to dodge.

"Oh really? Funny .… I could have sworn I saw you sneaking out of her room” she smiles and folds her arms.

"Right! Really funny. Maybe it was someone else I don't know .... who knows what she does in there right?” I rub my hand on my head and laugh. _Why did I say that?!_

"Huh .... alright then," she says.

“Cool .… see you later” I say hurrying out. _What the hell. _

~~~~~~~~~~

Everything is normal. No one looking at me any other way or whispering. _That means Luci didn't tell anyone._ Everyone working, doing their tasks in perfect harmony.

I'm walking toward the armory when a hand pulls me by the arm and causes me to lose my balance and almost fall flat on my face. Alicia. And not a very happy one. She pulls me into a hidden corner and looks around and shoots, “Dammit Al! What were you thinking?!” slaps me on the arm.

“Hey! Easy. What are you talking about?!” I ask.

“What do you think? Luci came to me today asking me what you were doing in my room!” she puts her hands on her hips with an angry face. _She looks so cute when she's mad._

“Damn .… ok look .… I told her I wasn't in your room, that I was just passing by. Only that. I didn’t say anything. I swear,” I say honestly.

“She told me she saw you coming out of my room Al. Of course this lie wouldn't work, do you think she's dumb? She's one of the smartest person here,” she says in frustration.

"I know. I'm so sorry. But I looked right before I left, and I didn't see anyone, that's why I thought It was safe,” I say approaching her.

"Don’t. Looks like you didn't look right.” she puts her hand up and signals me to stop.

"What did you expect? Someone would find out about us sooner or later. It was just a matter of time, Alicia. Are you going to be mad at me about this?” I ask, looking at her.

"I know! But I didn't want it to be now, I'm not ready Al! I already told you and you said you would respect me. I'm not ready yet,” she says in an altered tone.

"I know that! I'm respecting you, but Alicia, it's getting harder to hide and you know that,” I say more calmly.

"I need more time .... if you can't give it to me then .... I think it's better to stop here" she says looking down at the floor.

"What? Are you crazy? How can you think of such a thing? I already told you and I repeat, I will not hurry you to do anything, I like you very much and I want to be with you” I say finally holding her hand.

"I know. And so am I. So .... please .... solve this problem with Luci before she says anything to anyone. Because I didn't even know what to say to her” she looks into my eyes. 

"Understood. As soon as I finish things here I’ll go after her. Don’t worry".

"OK then. See you later,” she says leaving. _Thanks Luci!_

~~~~~~~~~~

It is already night and here I am heading towards Alicia's room again at dawn. Now taking more care since the event, not to upset her more. I do the secret knock and she lets me in. "No one saw you, right?" she asks peeking out the door.

"No Alicia .... I made sure of that" I say rolling my eyes and sitting on the bed.

"Well ... so how did it go?" she sits next to me.

"What?" I ask looking at her.

“Your conversation with Luci Al! What did you say?” she asks without patience.

“Ahhhh .... right. Well, I made up an excuse and she believed it,” I say avoiding her gaze.

"Okay .... what excuse?" she insists.

"Well .... don't get mad but that was the only thing I thought she would believe, and I didn't know what else ....". "Speak up, Al!".

"I said I heard a strange noise coming from your room and I was worried, so I came in to make sure you were ok ...." I rub nervously my hair.

"Continue....".

“And I saw you having a hot dream and I sneak out so you wouldn't wake up because otherwise you would be embarrassed,” I say quickly.

"What?!" she gets out of bed.

"I’m sorry! It was the only thing that came into my head, you asked me to take care of it and I took care of it! I didn't know anymore .... ”.

“Alright Al! Let me see if I get this straight .... you told my best friend that you saw me masturbating in my bedroom?!” she raises her voice and walks around the room.

“I already apologized Alicia! Like if it was a wrong thing to do .... the last time I checked is super normal and natural. Even I already did .... ”.

"Fine! Enough. I think I've heard enough .... and you think she really believed that?” she looks at me.

"But of course. She said she would have the same reaction as me .... everything’s fine," I say, lying back and relaxing on the bed "Now come here. I'm missing you so much".

"Hahaha. I'm sorry Al. But today you're going to sleep in your room, so you can think about what you put us through today,” she says pulling me off the bed.

"What? Are you serious? I already solved the problem Alicia” I say frustrated. 

“Yeah, yeah .... I know. But this will be your punishment, so that it will not happen again. Now go before it happens again” she pushes me out.

"Unbelievable! Wait .... Are you telling me you didn't miss me like I did yours?” I stop at the door.

“Of course I did. But still .... go” she shoves me again.

“Not even a goodbye kiss?” I pout.

"Fine ...." she grabs me by the shirt and pulls me to her and gives me a hot kiss "Now go."

"You can’t do that, and expects to me to go. It's not fair” she gives me a smile and closes the door.

_This woman will end up killing me._


	11. The Moment

I was kissing her neck very slowly, because I knew it was her weak point, she moaned every time I touched her neck. We'd been like this for a few hours now, she was below and me above, and our bodies in perfect sync, sweating from the heat that comes when we touch, so I start to come down, very slowly and gently, as she stops me. _Come on. Not again. I was almost there._ Then I look into her eyes and she looks back at me. When suddenly she pulls me away and gets up. _Great._

"I'm sorry Alicia .... I don't know what got into me, I don't ...." I interrupt myself when I see her taking off her clothes. I get in shock. _Is this really happening?! Or is it a mirage?_ She gets in her bra and panties looking at me. “Well .… are you just going to stare at me or do you something?” she asks with her hands on her hips. 

So I get up running and start to undress too and pick her up and lay her on the bed. I start kissing her again, she pulls me down and stands over me. "Al, I ...." I put my finger in her lips. "It's okay, let's go in your time. No hurry". She smiles and kisses me, sitting on my lap. I start to run my hands over her body and reach her breasts and I look at her, she gives me permission, so I take off her bra and stare at her. _Wow! She’s beautiful!_ She lifts my chin to her eyes and says, “Hey! My eyes are up here,” she laughs. I follow her, and start kissing her body again. 

She pushes us and she starts kissing me hard, when I start to come down with my hands, someone starts knocking on the door. _You’ve got to be kidding me!_ We get paralyzed, so she says "Yeah?!". “Hey Alicia! I need some help here. Are you busy?!” asks Strand. We stare at each other and she mumbles. _Sorry._ Then I start shaking my head and whispering back. _No Alicia, please._ She looks at me with a look of regret and shouts, “Okay! I'm on my way! I just need to change and I'm leaving!”. "Ok!". _Damn it._

She gets up and starts getting dressed. I lie down, frustrated and angry at Strand for interrupting the moment I've been waiting for months. “Al, you know we can't take any chances. We’ll continue this later.” “When, Alicia? When are we going to have a chance like this again?” I sit down and stare at her. "Al, I ....". “Alicia? Is everything okay over there?!". “Yes Strand! I'm leaving” she comes to me and gives me a peck. “After we continue this okay?” she goes to the door “Wait a while before you leave” and leaves. I roll my eyes and throw myself on the bed. _I can’t stand this anymore!_

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day, I leave my room angry with the world. Especially with Strand. I go to the cafeteria and run into the only person I didn't want to see today. “Good morning Al! It's a great day today, right?” Strand asks me. I face him and I simply answer "Yeah" and I leave. "Wow! What animal bit you today huh?” I roll my eyes and sit down. "Apparently someone woke up moody today." "Thanks to you," I whisper so that no one could hear. “Where is everyone?” I ask in the louder.

“Well, some went out for supplies and some to check the area. They'll be back soon,” he replies. I nod and keep sipping my coffee. _I hope she'll be back soon._

~~~~~~~~~~~

It's already afternoon, and no Alicia. So I start to get worried, Strand said they were going back soon, and nothing. So I go to the infirmary "Hey June, do you know if they are here yet?".

“Hey Al. No, sorry. I think they'll be here soon,” she replies.

“Strange, because they haven't made any news yet. That's not normal, right?” I run my hand through my hair.

"I know. But I think it's no big deal, they must be busy.” I nod and leave.

I see Charlie standing guard at the gate and walk over to her. “Hey Charlie. Anything yet?".

“Hey. No, nothing yet. I'm trying on the walkie but no answer.”

"Oh really? Weird,” I say with a frown.

"Do you think something happened?" she asks worriedly. _Calm down Al, she's just a child._

"What? No. I'm sure they're fine .... I'll tell you something .... how about I go after them to check?” I ask keeping calm.

"OK. But be careful". "But of course kid!"

Then I grab all my gear, and as I'm about to go out though the gate, Charlie shouts, “Open the gates! They arrived!". _Finally!_

When the gates open, the cars come in and a shouting starts “June! We need help!". "Where is June?!". "June we need you!" 

So I run to them and see some of them with blood and bruises. “What the hell happened?!” I ask. June comes running to meet them.

Then I run over to Alicia and see blood too. “Oh my god Alicia! What happened? Are you ok?!” I ask terrified and starts to check her body.

"I’m fine. Luci and Morgan suffered the most damage. We lost control of the car and ended up falling into a cliff,” she replies.

"Jesus! You’re sure you’re okay?” I hold her face. 

“Yes Al. It was just a scrape. Nothing a bandage won't heal,” she holds my hands. I nod and help take Luciana to the ward.

~~~~~~~~~~

June tells everyone who isn't injured to leave to not take much space. So I stand outside, waiting for Alicia to finish stitching. I hear screams from Luciana and Morgan sometimes. I keep pacing impatiently as I hear footsteps coming to me. “How crazy! Will they be all right?”. Strand. I turn and face him. “I don't know, Strand. I hope so".

"Right. Me too” he stays with me.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you a question."

"OK. Shot” he folds his arms.

“Why weren't you with them? Weren't you calling them to go out?” I fold my arms, too.

"What? What are you talking about?".

“What I'm talking about is that you weren't supposed to be with them? Since you were needing help? So .… why didn't you go along?” I say without patience.

"Hahaha. Wait a minute. Let me see if I got this straight. Are you saying this was my fault?!” he comes towards me.

"Well .... I didn't say it," I look at him. 

“You're crazy, Al! Are you listening yourself!” he shouts.

"Yes! Who was knocking room after room looking for help huh?! Me?!” I shout back.

"You....". "What is with this shouting?!" June interrupts.

We stare at each other with heave breaths as I break my gaze and look at June. "Sorry." “Apology” he adds.

“Can you guys work it out somewhere else? I'm taking care of our friends in here and I need silence,” she says.

“Yeah. We're done here,” he says and leaves.

“How’s Alicia? .… I mean .… how’s everyone?” I ask. 

"Ok. She only took a few stitches because of some deep cuts and she’ll need to rest. They will be fine. They are just very tired,” she replies looking at me.

“Good .... that's good. Can I see them?” I ask anxiously.

“I don't think so. At least not now .... maybe later. Now they need to rest .... and you need to calm down” she says entering the room.

"Okay .... I'll be back later" I leave and go to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Night has fallen. After dinner and avoiding Strand's glances, I head back to the infirmary. I enter and see Morgan and Luci sleeping, exhausted. _Poor things._ Then I go to where Alicia is lying, see her with open eyes and smile. _So beautiful._ She smiles back but her smile is gone. “Hey .... you look better. How’re you feeling?” I sit down on her bed.

“Hey. Much better, I just needed to get some rest,” she replies.

"Good, I'm happy" I hold her hand.

“Al .… what happened earlier?” she removes her hand from mine.

"No big deal .... I was just talking to Strand" I roll my eyes.

"Really? I could hear you both screaming from inside Al! What was that about?!” she asks.

“I was just confronting him Alicia .... you're all in this state because of him! What did you expect me to do?” I say truthfully.

“None of this was his fault Al! You know that .... we were not obliged to do anything, we went because we wanted to. And no one would guess what could’ve happen!” she says.

"Okay .... but answer me this .... why isn't he lying in one of these beds now huh?! He's out there .… walking .… and you’re here hurt?! ”I ask nervously.

“Because Sarah asked him for help before we left .… with something only he could do .… something about the car .… I don't know .… so he didn't come, I mean we didn't let him go because it seemed like something important,” she finishes.

I go silent. Then she goes on, "Was that the only reason you treated him like that?".

“I don't think so .… there was that moment that he interrupted too” I avoid her gaze.

"Are you serious? Al, you're acting like a child!” she says.

"I’m sorry ok! It's just that I waited so long for that moment and when it was finally happening, he interrupts!” I say frustrated. “Al .… that was just the first moment, there will be several others. Now that I took courage, others will come. But you can't go out treating our friends like that Al! It's wrong and meaningless,” she says.

“I know .… it's that I got mad at that time. And after seeing you all bloody and bruised, my anger increased even more. I was worried about you .... you guys” I end up looking into her eyes.

“I see .… well, now that you know we're going to be fine and why he had to stay here, you have to talk to him and get along. Promise me?” she takes my hand.

“Yeah .... I promise. But not now, I want to stay with you a little longer, if that’s ok?” I hold her hand too.

"Yes .... I missed you" she smiles.

“Me too .… a lot” I look around to make sure Morgan and Luciana are still sleeping and lean in to kiss her. _How I missed this taste._


	12. The Expected Moment

I was walking to my post where I will be on guard today when someone pulls me aside and gives me a hard kiss. _Holy shit!_ Alicia. She walks away and says “Meet me in my room when you finish your shift” and leaves before I can answer. _What the hell?!_ Then I follow my path and find Strand coming out of the post "Hey Strand!".

“Good afternoon, Al,” he replies, nodding.

“Hey wait” I hold his arm “It's everything all right between us, right?” I ask.

"Yes. Of course .... why?” he looks at me doubtfully.

"I just wanted to make sure after our conversation .... if everything went well between ourselves" I answer.

“But of course .… I understand. I've had those moments too. It's all right between us Al. No hard feelings.” he smiles.

"Cool. I would hate if we were in a weird mood .... well I’m gonna go then” I say leaving.

"Me too .... I'm going to take a shower to cool off, it's a hell of a heat today .... good luck there, you'll need it!" he laughs and walks away. _Great._

~~~~~~~~~~ 

And it was indeed really hot. My clothes are wet from all the sweat. I leave my post to Sarah and head for my room. The only thing that excites me is knowing that Alicia wants to see me. In the middle of the path I encounter Luciana “Holly shit Al! Looks like you ran a marathon!”.

"Hahaha! Don't even tell me .... Strand told me it was really hot today, and I guess he was right!”.

“Huummm .… glad that everything is fine between you two again. That’s makes me happy. I hate when two of my best friends fight!” she smiles.

"Yeah .... I felt bad after I discounted my anger on him .... but he understood," I say.

"Okay .... he's really a nice guy."

"Yeah, he is .... and Alicia would rip my skin off if I didn't talk and apologize to him."

"Hahaha. I can imagine .… she's pretty bossy when she wants to be” she laughs along.

"Hahaha .... talking about her, I have to go find her" I start walking.

“Yeah .… you really have to go .... but first .... please .... don't forget to take a shower .... my dad taught me hygiene is everything! Especially to make your partner happy!” she says leaving.

I stop halfway and turn to see her walk away laughing.

_ What?! Does .... no. It's not possible. Nobody knows. _

So I head to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

After taking my shower and eating something, I head for Alicia's room. I make sure there's no one around and knock on her door. She opens and quickly closes my eyes. "What are you doing?!".

"I have a surprise! Now close your eyes tight and no peeking!”. I follow her instruction. “Ok. You can open it".

When I open it, I see her in red lingerie with lace lying on her bed. _Holy shit! This is where I die!_ I got in shock, paralyzed.

“Al? Are you ok?” she asks worriedly.

Then I come back to my senses and say, “Me? If I'm okay? But of course I'm okay! More than okay actually!” I laugh.

“Good .… I thought I broke you. Is it bad?” she begins to cover herself with the blanket.

"No! My God no! Of course not! You look beautiful!” I start climbing into bed with her.

"Are you sure? Didn't you find it a bit much? Or too bold?” she asks.

"No! Alicia you are perfect .... and hot! Everything is perfect! I just wasn't expecting .... I think you broke me a little bit .... but I'm alright” I laugh, with her accompanying me.

"Glad you like it. When I saw this lingerie in one of my rounds I was a little unsure because I didn't know if this was your thing or not,” she says embarrassed.

"Alicia .... that's definitely my thing" then I kiss her.

She kisses me with the same intensity, and I start to take off my clothes, lay her on the bed and start kissing her neck and go down “My God Alicia! You’re gonna end up killing me!”.

“I hope no .… there are many things I want to do with you,” she replies. I look at her and smile, so I start kissing her lower and lower again as I get to her panties, I stop and stare at her. She nods giving me permission to move on. “Are you sure?” I ask.

“I have now .… I want you,” she replies. And with that I smile and continue.

~~~~~~~~~~

I'm lying with her in my arms. We were both panting and sweaty. _I'll have to take another shower. But this time it will be worth it._ I kiss her forehead “Are you okay?” I ask.

"Hahaha. If I'm okay? I'm great! And you?” she looks at me.

“Hahaha .... I'm great too. It was better than I imagined!” I laugh.

"How nice. It was for me too. It was beautiful. It was perfect,” she says.

"Good.” I kiss her forehead again. She lifts her head and stares at me "Al .... I think I'm ready for the next step too."

"What? Tell everyone about us?” I ask, fussing with her hair.

“Yes that .… do you agree?” she pets my face.

"Yes, of course! But are you sure? You're not rushing things just for me right? I already told you that I'm in no hurry Alicia, I ....”.

"No. It's not because of you .... I think I'm really ready for this you know? Walk hand in hand, kiss you in front of everyone. These things that couples do,” she ends.

"Right. I want this too. A lot .... with you I want everything.” 

Then she kisses me. And we lay there in bed, loving each other like there was no tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning, I wake with my arms around Alicia, I feel her breathing calmly, I can see only her hair and her back, and stay there for a few more minutes. Admiring her. _How did I get so lucky?_ She starts to turn around slowly and when she sees me she gives a huge smile. "Were you watching me sleep?".

"What did you expect? I have a masterpiece in my arms. It's impossible not to stare,” I say.

“Wow! That was such a cliche!” she laughs and kisses me.

It starts to get more agitated when she says "No, no, no .... you have to go remember?".

"What? Why? Didn't you say you were ready to tell everyone?” I ask.

"Yes I am. But not now .... not after we had our first time. It would be weird,” she replies, rising from the bed.

“Ahhhh! Alright .... fine, but we'll continue this later, ”I say, getting dressed.

"Right. See you later,” she kisses me. I smile and I sneak out of her room, and head to mine. _Calm down Al, this will be over soon._

~~~~~~~~~~ 

I go to the cafeteria and sit in the middle of Alicia and Maya (a new girl we met a few months ago) and see June in front of us. I turn and smile at Alicia discreetly and pay attention to what they are saying. “You would love to go there!” says June to Maya.

“What would she love?” I ask.

“The place that me, John and you found a few weeks ago. Is so beautiful! Do you remember?” she replies.

“Ah yeah! That place with a pond and flowers, right?” I ask.

"Yes! That’s the one! I'm telling Maya that she would love to know this place since there aren't many beautiful places left anymore,” June adds.

“Yeah, that's a good idea. You would love there!” I look at Maya.

“Interesting .... looks really beautiful. Maybe you can take me there? What do you think, Al?” she asks me.

"What? Me?” I ask awkwardly exchanging glances with Alicia, who is looking at me with an angry face.

"Yes! You! I would like to meet there! It looks beautiful and .... romantic” Maya says putting her hand in mine.

"Hahaha .... yes, it's really romantic, but I ...." before I complete she interrupts me.

"What? Are you going to tell me you're afraid to go there alone with me? Come on Al! We're grow ups already. We already know what we want .... I already know what I want .... and you?” she begins to approach with her hand still on mine.

"Eeeerrrrr you know what Maya, I really think ...." before I complete my sentence I'm interrupted again, but this time it wasn't for Maya, it was for Alicia. 

She held my head and turned it giving me a kiss in front of everyone. I get no reaction at the moment, but when I realize what's going on, I relax and kiss her back.

She pushes away and I ask "What are you doing?!".


	13. Like it Was For the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peeps last chapter! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! ;)

"What are you doing?!".

"What do you think? I'm kissing my girlfriend,” she replies with a half smile.

"What? Are you serious? I thought you wanted to wait a little longer,” I say awkwardly.

"I know .... but now seemed to be the right time" Alicia responds.

Then I kiss her again and I hear a fake cough, then I turn around and see everyone in the cafeteria in shock. 

"So .... will you tell us what that was or ...." says June. Then we look at each other and I start "Well ....".

~~~~~~~~~~

By this time practically everyone at the camp knew between Alicia and me, some accepted quietly, some not.

I'm working on one of the cars when Luci comes to me. “Congratulations! I'm happy for both of you!” she hugs me. 

"Hahaha, thanks Luci!".

“But you took much longer than I thought to reveal this big secret!” she says.

"What? What do you mean?” I ask.

“Oh come on Al! I've known since that day when I caught you leaving her room remember? You tried to disguise but couldn't. I'm very observant,” she laughs.

"Damn it. Well, I tried .... but thanks for not talking to anyone .... or Alicia would have eaten my liver!” I reply.

"But of course! I'm happy for you. She was needing to be happy .... but if something happens to her, you'll deal with me got it?” she says.

"Understood!".

"Good. Well .... I'm going to my shift. Congratulations again!” she says leaving.

"Thanks Luci!".

~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the afternoon, I keep fixing a few more cars, I'm looking at the engine when I feel hands covering my eyes. I smile. "Hey Alicia" I down her hands and turn around.

“Glad you got it right, otherwise I would be pretty mad!” she laughs.

“It is impossible not to know that these are your hands. They are so small and soft!” I say.

"Hahaha .... are you finishing up here?" she asks me with her hands on her hips.

"No not yet. Only later".

“Gosh! Just because I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend?” she says with a pout.

“Hahaha .... unfortunately it won't work. Maybe later .... talking about girlfriend .... when did that happen huh?” I ask crossing my arms.

“Well .… kind of escaped .… I was just excited! If you don't want to be called like that I can stop,” she says quickly.

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. I didn't say that .… it's just that I didn't know we were that .… you know?” I say holding his arms.

“Yeah, you're right. Me neither, I mean neither of us asked right?” she says blandly.

“Yeah. So .… Alicia Clark .… do you want to be my girlfriend?” I ask holding in her hand.

"Of course! I'd love to!” she laughs and kisses me and hugs me.

“Wow, I don't think now is the best time for you to hug me. I'm dirty, sweaty and stinky,” I say pushing her away.

"Hahaha! And you think I care about that right now?!” she grabs me back and kisses me.

~~~~~~~~~~

We are in my room, lying, wrapped in one hug. I take a deep and cheerful breath.

“Did you ever thought we would be here? Now? Like this?” I ask her.

"Honestly no. But now that this has really happened .... I'm loving every minute of it,” she says looking at me.

"Hahaha, that's good. I .... I always thought about it .... about us. I've always dreamed about it, hoping to come true,” I say, looking back at her. 

"Well .... now it's turned" she kisses my hand.

“Yes it did! And I'm very happy .... I love you Alicia!” I finally say.

She stares at me with a passionate look and kisses me warmly and finally says "I love you too Al!".

So we stood there, kissing and loving each other like it was for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to read some of your comments and thoughts! Kudos are never enough!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter:   
@gabrielacecatto and @carolinacecatto


End file.
